


La Reine et son Roi

by mathemattsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Teenlock, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la vie, il y a deux choses dont Mycroft Holmes ne pourrait pas se passer: les livres et Gregory Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 

J’ai envie d’un livre. Là, maintenant.

Bon, je sais que ça peut sembler un peu désespéré et pathétique, mais vous ne comprenez pas le contexte. J’ADORE lire. C’est ce que je préfère faire. Je lis tout le temps; à table, aux toilettes, en cours (une chance que j’ai de la facilité à l’école, parce que sinon, j’aurais été en échec depuis longtemps). J’ai lu au moins un millier de livres tout au long de mon existence. Or, il vient un moment dans votre vie de lecteur où vous constatez que vous avez déjà lu trois fois tous les livres que vous avez chez vous…

Eh bien, c’est ce qui m’arrive EN CE MOMENT MÊME.

Je veux lire un livre tellement fort, mais chaque bouquin sur lequel je pose les yeux me donne envie de le jeter par la fenêtre tellement je le connais par cœur. J’ai besoin de nouveauté. J’ai besoin de trouver des livres dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler. J’ai besoin de…

Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

J’ai besoin d’aller à la bibliothèque.

Ça sonne assez simple dit comme ça, mais c’est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça n’en a l’air. Mes parents sont hyperprotecteurs , comme dans _hyper_ protecteurs. Ils sont comme ça depuis que j’ai fait une fugue alors que j’étais somnambule quand j’avais trois ans – ridicule, je sais. Mais maintenant, il n’est pas question pour moi de quitter la maison par moi-même, sauf raison valable (exemples : incendie ou alerte à la bombe). Alors, pour des livres…

Ce n’est pas gagné d’avance.


	2. Chapter 2

 

\- Où vas-tu? me demande mon petit frère en me toisant de la tête aux pieds. C’est forcément un endroit important pour toi, parce que tu ne mets ce costume que pour aller aux endroits que tu préfères. Tu n’es même pas aussi chic lorsque tu vas assister à tes cours favoris.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, Sherlock. Veux-tu venir?

En effet, j’ai réussi, à renforts de supplications à genoux, à convaincre mes parents que mon besoin de livres est une affaire de vie et de mort. Résultat : je vais aller à la bibliothèque accompagné de notre chauffeur. Un meilleur compromis que je que j’espérais, à vrai dire.

À la mention du mot «bibliothèque», le visage de mon frère s’illumine.

\- Bien sûr que je veux venir! s’exclame-t-il. Les livres que j’ai commencent à m’ennuyer de toute façon.

\- Habille-toi et on y va.

Et nous voilà partis pour des contrées inconnues : la bibliothèque municipale.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, pourquoi t’habiller aussi chic pour aller à la _bibliothèque_? Est-ce que tu espères rencontrer quelqu’un?

\- Sherlock.

\- Oui?

_\- Tais-toi._


	3. Chapter 3

 

\- Holà! Attention!

Je me tourne pour faire face à la voix dans mon dos, mais c’est inutile. La pile de livres que je tiens entre mes mains est si haute qu’elle bloque complètement mon champ de vision. Soudain, j’aperçois deux mains s’emparant des cinq livres du haut de ma pile, et tout d’un coup, le poids des livres se fait beaucoup plus léger.

\- Laisse-moi t’aider, fait la voix. Elle est douce, rien à voir avec les accents guindés que j’entends à la maison.

\- Merci, c’est gentil, mais tu n’es pas obligé, tu sais.

\- Oh, ça ne fait rien. Tiens, voilà…

Les mains s’emparent de deux autres ouvrages et je peux enfin faire face à mon interlocuteur. C’est un gars d’environ mon âge. Il est grand, mais pas aussi grand que moi, et il a des cheveux noirs.

Il est objectivement beau.

Le garçon inspecte ma pile de livres, visiblement intéressé.

\- Tu comptes vraiment lire tout ça? me demande-t-il, amusé.

\- Bien sûr, je réponds.

Soudain, ses yeux deviennent ronds et il s’empare d’un volume.

\- Attends, tu aimes lire Harry Potter? Et le Seigneur des Anneaux? Wow, c’est vraiment cool!

J’essaie de ne pas laisser paraître ma surprise. Il existe donc une autre personne sur cette Terre qui trouve que ces lectures sont _cool_? Tous ceux à mon école les trouvent ennuyeuses. Mais, à bien y penser, tous ceux à mon école sont des parfaits idiots. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

\- Je les ai beaucoup aimés, continue mon interlocuteur. Est-ce que tu as lu _Sleepy Hollow_?

\- Oui, je réponds, allant de surprise en surprise.

Un grand sourire apparaît dans le visage de l’autre gars.

\- Où t’es-tu caché pendant toute ma vie? rit-il. Je m’appelle Gregory Lestrade, mais tout le monde m’appelle Greg. Et toi?

-… Je m’appelle Mycroft.

\- Heu… et ton nom au complet?

\- Mycroft Holmes.

J’attends qu’il se mette à rire ou qu’il passe un commentaire désobligeant sur combien bizarre est mon nom, mais non. Gregory Lestrade continue à me sourire.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Mycroft Holmes, répondit-il en esquissant une révérence, ma pile de livres dans ses mains. Tu allais sortir, n’est-ce pas?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement.

\- Alors, allons porter tes livres jusqu’à ta voiture, qu’en dis-tu?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Nous sortons de la bibliothèque. Greg insiste pour porter tous mes livres.

\- Non, c’est bon, tu n’est pas obligé de tout porter pour moi, je proteste. Je commence à me sentir un peu mal devant toute cette gentillesse.

Gregory Lestrade m’empêche d’avancer lorsque je fais mine de prendre quelques bouquins de l’énorme pile qu’il transporte.

\- Il n’est pas question que tu ne transportes ne serai-ce qu’un seul de ces livres, déclare-t-il catégoriquement. Un gars comme toi ne devrait pas avoir à transporter quoi que ce soit, tu es trop extraordinaire.

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m’empêcher d’avoir l’air surpris. Gregory Lestrade me trouve… extraordinaire? J’ai une espèce de boule de chaleur qui naît dans mon ventre.

Gregory ne semble pas avoir conscience de l’impact que ses mots ont sur moi car il continue à marcher comme si de rien n’était. Lorsque nous arrivons à la voiture, il dépose tous mes livres sur le siège du passager et m’adresse un large sourire un peu fou.

\- Heum, eh bien, je sais qu’on vient juste de se rencontrer et tout ça. mais je me disais qu’un jour, si tu as besoin de nouveaux livres, tu pourrais venir chez moi pour lire, ce genre de truc… À en juger par tes choix de livres, on a à peu près les mêmes goûts, donc… Qu’en dis-tu?

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner après les mots «tu pourrais venir chez moi», et le reste du monde semble flou. Je n’ai d’yeux que pour le garçon qui se tient devant moi et son sourire fou.

\- Génial! Alors, heu, tu me laisses te donner mon numéro et je t’envoie un message avec mon adresse, d’accord?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je balbutie, revenant à la réalité.

Je lui donne mon téléphone et il inscrit son numéro dans mes contacts. Nos doigts se frôlent contre le métal froid de l’appareil. Je fais de même sur son téléphone.

\- Bon, alors, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Mycroft Holmes, me dit Gregory sans se départir de son large sourire. À bientôt, j’espère!

\- Oui, à bientôt, je lui réponds, souriant à mon tour.


	5. Chapter 5

 

\- Alors, Sherlock, je vois que tu t’es fait un nouvel ami.

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

\- Il est encore un peu tôt pour parler d’amitié, répond-il avec son flegme habituel. La journée de demain déterminera si John Watson est oui ou non mon ami.

Mon frère jette un coup d’œil rapide à la pile de livres trônant sur le siège d’en avant.

\- Toi aussi, tu as rencontré quelqu’un; tu n’aurais tout simplement pas pu transporter tous ces livres par toi-même. Alors, qui as-tu soudoyé?

Je soupire.

\- Je n’ai soudoyé personne, Sherlock. Quelqu’un m’a offert son aide.

Aussitôt, l’image de Gregory me vient à l’esprit, et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Évidemment, Sherlock ne manque pas de le remarquer.

\- Quelqu’un? Comme dans… _quelqu’un_ que tu aimes bien? Et remarque, je ne dis pas _quelqu’une_ , parce que c’était définitivement un gars.

\- Il est… acceptable, je réponds finalement. Est-ce qu’on peut parler d’autre chose? Ce n’est pas important.

Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’avoir cette conversation avec mon petit frère.

Sherlock m’observe pendant quelques secondes, plisse les yeux, puis retourne lui aussi à sa lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Tout ceci est très nouveau pour moi. Ce que je n’ai pas dit à Greg – et que je dis pas aux gens en général -, c’est que je n’ai jamais vraiment eu d’amis. Ce phénomène peut être expliqué par plusieurs choses. Il y a le fait que mes parents désapprouvent fortement toute forme d’interaction avec l’extérieur. Ces sales xénophobes snobs, que je me dis parfois. Ils ne sont jamais à la maison, mais trouvent toujours le moyen de contrôler ma vie à travers des pauvres types qui ne sont là que pour leur paye et qui doivent me détester, moi, gosse de riche trop gâté.

Mais il ne faut pas leur attribuer l’entière responsabilité. Un autre de ces facteurs est que tous ceux qui pourraient potentiellement devenir mes amis me détestent ou sont des parfaits crétins – ou les deux en même temps. Heureusement que je peux trouver refuge dans les livres. Des fois, je m’imagine à la place du héros. Comment se sent-on lorsqu’on vit de telles aventures? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de vivre dans un univers si… fictionnel, irréel? Ce serait toujours mieux que la vraie vie, en tout cas.

Mais maintenant que j’ai rencontré quelqu’un de génial qui veut être mon ami, je perds complètement les pédales. À quelle fréquence des amis doivent-ils se voir? Est-ce que l’on doit s’appeler chaque jour? En même temps, je ne veux pas avoir l’air désespéré et le faire fuir. Tout est tellement compliqué.

Finalement, puisque je n’ai aucune idée sur quoi faire et que ça m’angoisse, je décide de ne rien faire du tout. Des fois, je me dis que la vie serait bien plus facile si nous vivions tous dans un roman.


	7. Chapter 7

Mon téléphone vibre depuis tantôt. Je viens seulement de la remarquer parce que j’étais trop plongé dans ma lecture, mais j’ai reçu un nouveau message texte. Moi, un message texte! D’habitude, il n’y a que Sherlock qui m’en envoie. Personnellement, je préfère entendre la voix des gens quand je discute avec eux. Ah, comme je suis vieux jeu.

Je jette un coup d’œil à l’écran du téléphone. C’est Gregory Lestrade. Les battements de mon cœur se mettent à accélérer, je les sens battre la chamade au fond de ma poitrine. Est-ce donc cela, l’amitié?

_Est-ce que tu as déjà lu «Seul à Berlin»? – GL_

Je souris à l’écran, comme s’il pouvait me sourire en retour.

_Non, je ne l’ai pas lu. Devrais-je? – MH_

Une réponse arriva presque immédiatement.

_La réponse est : OUI. C’est un très bon roman. Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir pour que je te le prête. Si tu veux, bien sûr. – GL_

Je jette un regard en direction de la vertigineuse pile de livres posée sur ma table de nuit. J’ai bien de l’espace pour un de plus! Et puis, tous les prétextes sont bons pour revoir mon nouvel (el seul) ami.

_Merci, c’est très gentil de ta part. J’ADORERAIS le lire. – MH_

_Tu es vraiment extraordinaire. Tu viens d’emprunter tous ces livres et pourtant, tu trouves encore de l’espace pour en mettre un autre. – GL_

Je souris en lisant la réponse de Gregory. C’est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens heureux – si on ne compte pas les petites joies que m’apporte la lecture. Gregory Lestrade, ce type que je ne connais que depuis deux jours, a réussi à me rendre le sourire. Cependant cet excès de gentillesse que je trouve injustifié me met un peu mal à l’aise. Je ne sais pas trop comment y répondre.

Finalement, c’est avec mes doigts dansant presque de bonheur sur le clavier que je lui écris ma réponse.

_Vraiment, je suis flatté. – MH_

Cette fois-ci, je ne reprends même pas mon livre. Je me contente de fixer l’écran de mon téléphone, cet irrationnel sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

_Eh bien, voilà qui est un accomplissement! Est-ce que tu préfères venir chez moi ou que je vienne chez toi? – GL_

Je n’ai pratiquement aucune chance que mes parents m’autorisent à sortir pour aller chez un inconnu, alors je lui envoie mes coordonnées à la place. Une excitation étrange m’emplit à l’idée de revoir Gregory.

_Qu’est-ce que tu dis de vendredi soir? J’aurais voulu qu’on se voie plus tôt, mais j’ai déjà des engagements. Toi et ton intelligence me manquent déjà. – GL_

Mes yeux deviennent ronds et je sens le sang me monter aux joues. Quelle audace il a! Moi, je n’aurais jamais osé écrire de tels mots à quelqu’un que je viens de rencontrer. Mais j’avoue que ce n’est pas déplaisant. Pas du tout.

_Vendredi soir est parfait. J’ai hâte d’y être. – MH_


	8. Chapter 8

La semaine semble passer à travers un compte-goutte. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi certains idiots de ma classe s’empressent toujours de sortir lorsque la cloche sonne. Parce qu’ils ont une raison de se dépêcher. Et moi, ma raison de me dépêcher est devenue quelqu’un du nom de «Gregory Lestrade». Aussitôt que je sors de mon cours, je vérifie mon téléphone pour voir s’il m’a envoyé un message.

_Mon prof de maths a fait une référence à Harry Potter aujourd’hui. J’ai pensé à toi._ _J - GL_

Ça me peine un peu qu’on ne puisse pas se voir avant vendredi. Greg a des entraînements de football à presque tous les jours. Des fois, j’aimerais lui demander où est son école, juste pour aller le voir jouer…

Bon, je suis conscient que ça sonnait très bizarre et que ça faisait un peu peur. Je ne sais pas si Gregory réalise tout ce qu’il représente pour moi. De toute ma vie, il est la première personne qui s’intéresse vraiment à moi et qui me trouve «extraordinaire». Je sais qu’on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, mais j’ai vraiment l’impression que ça pourrait être le début de… Quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop. Et puis, vendredi sera notre deuxième rencontre! J’ai tellement hâte.

Mais en attendant, la semaine semble passer à travers un compte-goutte.


	9. Chapter 9

La sonnette de la porte se fait enfin entendre. Je me précipite hors de ma chambre et me rue sur la porte d’entrée. Je l’ouvre.

Et il est là. En m’apercevant, il m’adresse son éternel sourire fou. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en retour. Entre ses mains se trouve un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Mycroft Holmes, me salue-t-il.

\- Juste Mycroft, je réponds en lorgnant sur ses fleurs. Il s’agissait de magnifiques tulipes, pour être précis. Je n’ose croire que ces fleurs sont bien ce que je pense qu’elles sont.

Gregory éclate de rire.

\- Bon, alors, «Juste Mycroft», voici «juste» des fleurs pour toi, la plus merveilleuse personne que je connaisse.

Il me tend le bouquet. Je le prends, sentant la chaleur me monter aux joues. Gregory a dépensé son argent pour m’acheter des tulipes, à moi, Mycroft Holmes! Et puis, selon lui, je suis «la plus merveilleuse personne» qu’il connaît?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je balbutie. C’est trop d’attention. Elles sont vraiment belles.

\- Il y a une fleur pour chaque jour depuis que je t’ai rencontré, et une fleur en plastique, qui symbolise tes accomplissements futurs et les souvenirs que j’ai de toi, qui ne mourront jamais, Mycroft Holmes, déclare Greg solennellement.

Vraiment, ce type me rend sans mot. Il me faut presque une minute pour recouvrir l’usage de la parole.

\- Heum, juste Mycroft, je corrige.

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai. Désolé, Juste Mycroft.

Je ris.

\- Contentes-toi de dire mon prénom.

Il hausse les épaules, l’air faussement innocent.

\- Mais tu m’as dit que ton nom était «Juste Mycroft»!

\- Je voulais dire juste Mycroft, dans le sens de _pas_ Mycroft _Holmes_.

\- Alors, ton nom est vraiment «Juste Myrcoft»?

\- Non, c’est Mycroft.

\- Mycroft quoi?

\- Juste Mycroft.

\- AHA! Alors tu vois, ton nom est vraiment «Juste Mycroft».

\- Greg Lestrade, arrête ça.

Il éclate de rire à nouveau, et je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir heureux quand je pense que c’est moi qui le fait rire comme ça.

Je ferme la porte derrière celui qui, j’en suis sûr maintenant, est mon ami. Nous échangeons un regard complice.

\- Tu ne m’avais pas parlé d’un certain roman que je devais lire absolument?


End file.
